


Everyone Has a Guardian

by Jak_Dax



Series: Domestic Yondu [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, PTA Mom, Racism, There's not a lot of Reader, Yondu goes to School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: Everyone wanted a sequel to "With or Without," instead I made a sequel to "Love Bug." You're welcome.This is based a month after the original fic.It's been a year since Yondu was found and brought into his new Terran family. He loves his two girls and after getting safe contact with some higher authorities, Yondu has a shot at legally living on Earth. But will he risk all his chances by going to school with his daughter for one day?Decided I should release this before Infinity Way, enjoy.





	Everyone Has a Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Just for those who are more sensitive, Yondu does kind of bash on a certain group of people in this. I did that for two reasons. One, I have a feeling that maybe this concept hasn't been brought up in the extended galaxy and if it had, I doubt Yondu would have seen it. Two, Yondu is too much like Merle Dixon, and I figured that Yondu would have some sort of bias against a certain group of people. It just couldn't be colored people this time around, considering the man is blue.  
> So, don't be posting any comments asking why Yondu's being a jerk. I doubt this is the worst thing the guy's done.

"Alright, I just want to clarify some things." The brunette looked up from his hologram pad to look at ___ and Yondu sitting across from him. Yondu had been watching the man with distrust since the moment he stepped in and ___ couldn't blame him. Tony Stark was a strange man. Tony picked up his coffee and took a sip, before clearing his throat. "You're a former space pirate. Not hailing from any specific planet, being more of a roamer-"

"Ravager." Yondu corrected with a growl.

"Whatever. You used to be a hired thief, but changed your ways a little bit before you landed here on earth. And now, you wish to get authorization to live here?" Tony looked up at Yondu over his shades. "You do realize that you have blatantly told me that you have stolen, kidnapped, and murdered, right? And you want to get a green card to live in this nation?"

"I've been here for over a year and haven't done a thing to harm anyone around here. If I wanted to do something, don't ya think I'd do it by now?" Yondu scowled at Stark as ___ brought a hand over to rest on Yondu's knee. The Centaurian glanced at the small Terran beside him, as she looked at Tony with determination.

"Mr. Stark, I've been with him his whole stay here and I can assure you he means no harm." She promised and Yondu sighed slightly. He was lucky to have been found by her.

"Look, you seem like a nice lady. You have a clean record, you're a hard-working, single mom, and you make a mean batch of biscuits. But your word means jack for him." Tony nodded to Yondu, before grabbing another one of the fresh biscuits off the plate on the coffee table. Yondu felt the Terran's grip on his knee tighten and he placed his hand on top of hers. She relaxed a little, but was still slightly tense.

"So, what then? Are you going to send him away? How? Or if he can't leave, what about then?" ___ questioned, her voice wavering. "You gonna lock him up? Or worse, experiment on him? I swear, Stark, he's a living being just like you and me-!"

"Miss, please." Stark quickly cut her off. He looked between the odd pair before sighing. "Look, I have an option. It's the best one I can offer until we can get the papers all put together... Mr. Udonta here can become legal."

"Really?!" The cold demeanor that had wrapped around the female disappeared as a beaming smile came to her face. "We'll do anything!"

"It's not going to sound great, but we'll have to monitor his activity for the next two months or so. If nothing shows up that concerns us, then the papers will be easy." Tony swiped away at his hologram pad and it disappear back into his wristwatch. "But one little hiccup and I'm gonna have to call Thunder-britches to take you home."

"That's it? No poking and prodding?" Yondu licked his crooked teeth, not convinced.

"I might drop by to get more info." Tony pointed at the newly furnished fin hooked into Yondu's head. "I have a feeling that's important for some reason. Maybe it's the fact that it's wired into your brain."

"Bothered by it?" Yondu narrowed his eyes at the billionaire. Tony actually quirked up a lip at that.

"No, I actually had something similar connected above my heart to keep me alive. I was wondering if maybe it was similar." Stark shrugged, before getting to his feet, coffee still in hand. Yondu stood up with ___, who offered her hand to Stark's.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. This means the world to us." She thanked as Stark took her hand and lightly shook it.

"Maybe if we're lucky, this guy might have some powers. Could be an Avenger if he played his cards right." Stark joked and Yondu huffed at that. He was brought up on the Avengers a long time ago. A lot like the Guardians when it comes to variety, but not as united. And definitely not as fun. "You're definitely not a member of the Blue Man Group?"

"Don't you need to be stupid somewhere else?" Yondu growled.

"Not until four." Tony glanced at his watch, before nodding to the both of them. "See you both some other time."

"Thank you, again, Mr. Stark." ___ led the philanthropist to the door, waved him off, and closed the door behind him. She looked back to Yondu with a stern look, before sighing. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to sabotage yourself."

"Never liked the "high-and-mighty," why'd ya think I robbed from them?" Yondu huffed as ___ sat down beside him, again. She reached up a hand, tracing it along the scars of his face. He leaned into her touch, his expression softening.

"I just don't want you being taken away from me..." She softly spoke.

"I ain't gonna let that happen." Yondu frowned, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, doll."

"Hm..." ___ smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. Yondu brought his arm around her and held her close, just enjoying the comfortable silence between the two. But it didn't last long. The front door to the old home clattered open and a little first grader came running in.

"Mama! Daddy!" The little girl beamed, tossing her bag to the side and running over to the two. She hopped onto Yondu's lap, causing the Centaurian to grunt, wrapping his other arm around the little girl.

"You're getting big, pumpkin. Gonna crush your old man one day." Yondu teased, snickering a little.

"I'm taller than Candy now! But she has her ears pierced..." Linnet pouted a little.

"Why'd ya want to shove some needles in your ears just to hang some heavy objects from them?" Yondu asked, reaching his hand up to lightly wiggle Linnet's earlobe. She giggled, swatting his hand away.

"It looks pretty and everyone's getting them."

"Maybe when you're older, Linnet. When you can take better care of them." ___ smiled, reaching over and straightening Linnet's skirt. "Anything fun happening in school this week?"

"That reminds me!" Linnet exclaimed, before looking to Yondu and gripping his jacket. "Daddy, it's "Bring your Guardian to School Day" on Friday! You're a Guardian! You have to come to school with me on Friday!"

"Oh, Linnet..." ___ frowned a little, sending a wary glance at Yondu. "Your daddy might not be able to. You know he isn't allowed to stay with us, yet. We don't want to get him in trouble and possibly lose him."

"Yer mama's right, pumpkin. I'd love to come to school with you, but people 'round here don't like me much, yet." Yondu frowned a little, running a hand through the little girl's hair. "Maybe you can take your mom instead."

"I love Mama. Everyone's taking their Mom or Dad, but I want to take my Guardian. No one else there will have a real Guardian." Linnet insisted, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. It about killed Yondu and it made him angry to see he couldn't do something so small for his little girl. He promised Stark he wouldn't draw attention. It's a good thing his word doesn't mean a damn.

"Ya know, one day won't hurt."

"Yondu." ___ grabbed his leg, again, gaining his attention. She shot him a strained look. "Yondu, one slip up, and that one day might be the last day that you have with us. Do you want to risk that?"

"I'm a Guardian of the Galaxy, doll. It's gonna take more than the government to stop me from being with you both." Yondu smirked, looking back to Linnet. "I'm coming to your little school event, pumpkin. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Really?!" Linnet wiped away her tears, before reaching up and hugging Yondu around the neck. "I love you! All my friends will think you're the coolest!"

"Course they will, with a daughter like you and a son like Peter, I'm the coolest dad in the whole galaxy." Yondu held the little girl back, before releasing ___ and bringing his other hand to poke into Linnet's sides. She giggled, squirming around on the couch.

"No! No! No tickling!" Linnet laughed, curling into a ball. Yondu laughed, proceeding to tickle the little girl, as ___ watched with a small smile.

~

"Now, you all remember the rules, correct?" The holographic screen flickered, as Yondu, ___, and Linnet watched it from within their car. The woman, which Yondu was explained to about, was known as Pepper Potts. She was writing out some forms but speaking with the family.

"He doesn't get into any fights, try to utilize any powers, and definitely not do anything illegal." ___ repeated back to the woman.

"That's right. You're lucky I think you're a cute family. Tony is going to get me for this..." Pepper sighed, before giving an easy smile. "Take it easy, Mr. Udonta. And don't miss out on having a little fun."

"We won't, Miss!" Linnet cheered.

"Glad there's some in power who ain't worried about people like me." Yondu grinned, showing off his crooked teeth. "Though they should be careful."

"I hope you prove us wrong then." Pepper gave a little wave, before the hologram shut off. The family looked out the car's windows at the public elementary school where kids were bustling in with their parents. ___ fidgeted in her seat, but Yondu reached over and took her hand.

"You worried or something?" Yondu joked, despite knowing the answer.

"I'm terrified..." ___ admitted, looking to her Centaurian with a frown.

"Don't be, I got this 'n Linnet will keep me in line." Yondu leaned over and pecked ___'s lips, drawing a small smile from her. He chuckled, running his thumb across her cheek. "Seven hours out of the house, can't be that bad."

"You're right." ___ sighed, taking Yondu's bigger hand with her smaller one for a moment. She breathed lightly, feeling him briefly. "I love you."

"Love ya, too, doll." Yondu allowed a genuine smile to come to his face for a moment.

"Come on, Daddy!" Linnet exclaimed, clicking open her car door and slipping out onto the sidewalk. She shut the door behind her and was bouncing in place with excitement. ___ squeezed Yondu's hand one more time.

"Good luck." ___ murmured, before releasing Yondu's hand. The Centaurian sent her a confident smile, before opening the car door and stepping out. He closed the door and walked up, offering his hand to Linnet.

"Lead the way, pumpkin." Yondu nodded to the school as Linnet beamed and took his hand. She began to tug him towards the school, pointing at the front doors.

"This is where I meet the Woodhams to pick me up after school!" Linnet began to rapidly explain everything as Yondu phased out her words, watching the ones around them. A lot of people had focused their attention to him, since he stood out like a sore thumb. They stepped into the front office and the secretaries looked over. One's eyes widened, but the other smiled, gesturing them over.

"Mr. Udonta, right? I got the message about your arrival." The secretary greeted them, she looked down and smiled at Linnet. "Hello, Linnet. Is this your Dad?"

"Mhm! He gets to come to class with me today!"

"That's what I heard." The secretary rummaged around, before handing over a lanyard to Yondu. "If anyone causes you any trouble, don't be shy to report them."

"Sounds good, considerin' I can't use violence." Yondu snorted as he threw the lanyard on. "Any other advice?"

"Make friends. There will be other parents here and there are some nice people around here." The secretary suggested, right before a bell went off in the elementary school. "Sounds like school just started. Have a good day, you two."

~

As Yondu stepped into the small room, filled with tables and chairs, he wasn't surprised to see eyes all turn to look at him. Everyone was shocked, aside from the teacher, who was an older, frail woman. She sent Yondu and Linnet a kind smile, before going back to speaking with the parent she was conversing with. Linnet pulled Yondu over to a table off to the side.

"I sit right there!" Linnet pointed, before releasing Yondu's hand and rushing over to her seat. A couple of girls at the table greeted Linnet and began to whisper to her, sending furtive glances at Yondu. The former Ravager rose an eyebrow, before walking off to the side to lean against the wall, away from the others.

He gave a quick scan of the others in the room. He saw Moms, Dads, and even Grandparents. There was sure a variety of guardians, they might not be varied in colors and species, but it reminded him of how Xandar worked. Once all the kids were settled and took attendance, the teacher went on with some drivel that Yondu totally ignored. But soon, the teacher, which he now understood was called Ms. Mason, began calling up students with their guardians.

"Now, guardians. Just state your name, where you're from, what your relation to your child is, what your job is, and maybe share an activity you like to do with your child." Ms. Mason explained, before gesturing to a little boy sitting at one of the front tables. "How about you go first, Earle?"

"Okay..." The boy nodded shyly, before standing up. A mother stepped forward and took her son's hand, before walking with him to the front of the class. Yondu was taking mental notes to make sure he knew how to do this without making a fool of himself. The woman turned to face the class, giving a small smile.

"I'm Annamae Beasley, I'm originally from up north in Tennessee. Earle is my son. I came down here after marrying my husband from here. I do house cleaning and I love to read with Earle, right sweetie?" The mother cooed, as her son looked down shyly. Yondu rolled his eyes. Terran parents were so strange, though he supposed they were better than his poor excuses of parents.

"Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Beasley." The teacher thanked, before gesturing to a primped up little girl. "How about you next, Violet?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mason." The girl chirped, hopping to her feet. A woman stepped forward, looking even more primped up. The woman's face was caked, her hair was like a box, and her smile was wide and seemed robotic. Was Yondu the real alien here? The woman placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder as she began.

"I'm Savannah Evans, and I've lived in Jasper my whole life. Violet is my adorable adopted daughter. I work as the PTA president here at the school and I love to take Violet shopping." The mother announced, projecting her voice like she had just won an award or something.

"Yeah! We went yesterday and I got new shoes!" Violet announced, showing off her shoes. The two made their way back to their seats before the teacher could ask, though she didn't seem to mind.

"Mrs. Evans is a great help here in this school." The teacher added, before pointing to the next boy. "Atticus, are you ready?"

"Uhuh, Ms. Mason!" The boy made his way up with his father as Yondu felt a hard stare placed on him. He glanced over catching that Evans chick staring at him. She quickly looked away as Yondu narrowed his eyes. Something was off about her, but Yondu didn't want to know. He wanted this to be a smooth day.

~

"Recess is about to begin in five minutes, so how about we finish for now with Linnet?" Ms. Mason suggested, gesturing to the younger girl. Linnet bounced out of her seat and skipped over, taking Yondu's hand. The Centaurian had felt fine for the most part, the stares had died down in the last hour, but now that he was getting dragged up... He felt a weight press against his chest. He didn't care what anyone thought of him, but he was concerned for Linnet. He didn't want any of the other kids to treat her differently because of who her dad was.

"Daddy?" That broke Yondu's thoughts as he looked down at the little girl holding his hand. She looked back up with him with her mother's eyes and Yondu felt the weight lift off his chest. He had two girls to take care of now, he wasn't letting either one down. Yondu licked his teeth, before looking back to the whole class.

"Name's Yondu Udonta, not sure where I started out. Always been a bit of a roamer. This pretty, little lady here is mah daughter." Yondu clapped Linnet on the shoulder, shooting her a grin before looking back to the others. "Don't have a job at the moment, but-"

"He's a Guardian of the Galaxy!" Linnet quickly cut in, bouncing on her heels. "He's helped save the Galaxy twice with his son, my brother, Peter! He's a captain and he whistles like an angel!"

A lot of the kids perked up, staring at Yondu in awe. Some of the parents were questionable, some looked unconvinced, but others looked like they might believe what they were hearing. Linnet rubbed her arm, before grinning up at Yondu.

"My favorite thing to do with my dad is sing and dance. He's the best." Linnet affirmed, every word she said was spoken with complete confidence. Yondu loved ___, but he really lucked out with Linnet.

"Excuse me, Mr. Udonta." Yondu glanced over to Evans who had spoken up. The woman crossed her arms, giving a frown. "You do mean adopted daughter, right? I mean, it's clear you have no real relation to this girl."

"Maybe we don't share blood, but that doesn't mean she ain't my daughter." Yondu defended, as he stared down the PTA woman. He took Linnet's hand, holding it tight. "I'm Linnet's daddy 'n nothing ain't changing that."

The woman glared slightly, but Yondu brushed it off as a boy began to sputter something to him and Linnet.

"C-can ya whistle for us, mister?" The kid asked. Yondu grinned, showing off his crooked teeth before letting out a string of whistles. The kids loved it and the parents seemed to be at ease, aside from the fuming PTA woman.

~

Yondu sat on a bench overlooking the playground as he watched Linnet run around with the other kids. None seemed to be roughing her up, so Yondu decided that she was okay. He'd check on his girl to make sure there wasn't any future conflicts. Yondu relaxed his feet, as he breathed in some fresh air.

"Hey, seat taken?" Yondu glanced over to see one of the parents from the class. He recalled that his name was Roy Hardy and that he worked as customer service at a bank. He was the dad of a different girl in class. Yondu thought over the question, before gesturing to the seat. Roy sent him a nod, before sitting down beside him. "Thanks. Appreciate it."

"Surprised anyone's brave enough tah sit next to me at all." Yondu grunted, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs. "I'm not exactly the most welcomin' person 'round here."

"Don't see why, we've been gettin' aliens for years now." Roy chuckled. "At this point, you're just a new guy moving into the neighborhood."

"It doesn't bother ya that I'm..." Yondu turned his head to look at the man, before gesturing to his whole self.

"Don't see why not, as long as you're not hurtin' nobody." Roy shrugged slightly. "You're a Guardian of the Galaxy, huh?"

"Formerly, kinda far from them now." Yondu sarcastically pointed out.

"Doesn't mean what ya did doesn't matter no more." Roy smiled a little. "Though, it seems that Linnet might be your little guardian."

"Yeah, no denying that." Yondu smirked, thinking back on the girl's actions today. She's a bold one, that's for sure.

"By the way. Don't mind that witch, Savannah. White supremacists runs in her blood and all she talks is crap. Trust me, she's tried to tear down every new parent whose stepped in from outside of the state." Roy brought up the PTA woman.

"Feel bad for her husband." Yondu remarked.

"She's married to a woman."

"... That's a thing? Man, you Terrans get weirder and weirder every time I visit." Yondu rubbed his forehead. "No wonder that woman's so uptight."

"One of the many reasons." Roy admitted, before his mouth quirked up a bit. "So, yer the father of ___'s daughter. I'm assumin' that must mean you're in a relationship with ___ then?"

"Yeah, ya know her?" Yondu asked with caution. He didn't know this man's relation to his woman.

"Knew her since high school." Roy admitted with a slight laugh. "We had a couple dates, but that girl was head-over-heels fer Tucker. High school sweethearts. Prick never treated her right, glad she left him in the dust."

"He hasn't been botherin' her since I've been around, but if I ever meet him in person... Let's just say, he won't be able tah reproduce after I'm done with him." Yondu spat, before looking back to the playground. "Only thing that man's ever done right is help create Linnet. Failed as a parent though."

"Things happen fer a reason." Roy hummed. "Ya probably ended up here in this random town in Alabama to be there for those two girls."

"Wish I could do more."

"We all do. Real dads never feel like they do enough, especially with daughters." Roy slumped down on the bench, watching the playground with Yondu. "Personally, I think it's awesome we're gettin' a space-traveler in time. It's gonna make the school events and neighborhood parties a lot funner."

"If by fun, you mean crashin' the party, stealin' food, and leavin' early, then yes."

"Sounds good to me." Roy laughed. A little girl ran over and stopped beside Roy, and Yondu recognized her as his daughter.

"Pa, can you come push me on the swings?" The little girl asked.

"Sure thing, bunny." Roy ruffled the girl's hair, before standing to his feet and sending Yondu a wave. "Hey, if you ever need a father's perspective on daughters, don't hesitate to call. It's a high-demanding job."

"Amen to that." Yondu waved off the man, as he went back to focusing on Linnet. He smiled, seeing the girl climb all over the playground, pretending with her friends. The former captain leaned back and watched the world go by in peace.

~

"So?" ___ asked, running a hand across Yondu's bare chest.

"It was good. I told ya about a million times." Yondu assured her, placing a hand on top of hers. He slipped his arm underneath her bare form and pulled her into his side, pressing his lips against the side of her head. "You're little girl saved me, ya know?"

"Our little girl." ___ corrected. Yondu pulled back to give her a questioning look. The woman smiled back at him warmly. "I got a call from Stark today. The government approved your staying here. Some more paperwork will need to be done in the next two months, but it's official... You're a U.S. Citizen and I'm now ___ Udonta."

"Yer kidding." Yondu squeezed ___'s side, his spirits rising.

"And Linnet is now Linnet Udonta." ___ laughed lightly, relief completely clear in her face. She was the happiest he's seen her since the night he told her he would stay with them. Yondu leaned down and pressed his lips against ___'s, running his hand across her arm. ___ pressed back, cupping Yondu's face and running her fingers gently across his scars. Yondu pulled away slightly, breathing deeply.

"I love ya both so much..." He whispered, pressing his nose into her hair. "Dang, how could this day get any better?"

"... Don't freak out. But Tony did get a message from Thor today." ___ explained slowly. "He's coming back soon... And he might be with a small group who call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"..." Yondu was paralyzed.

"Yondu...?"

"I better go tah sleep before you tell me something crazier, like you're pregnant with my kid or something." ___ laughed at that, shaking her head as she held her Centaurian. Yondu held her back, millions of thoughts running through his head. He was gonna be busy for the next while. But all that mattered now, was that he was where he needed to be. Yondu closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of his wife's heartbeat.


End file.
